


Leg Ache

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim insists on carrying Oswald when his leg hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Ache

Jim noticed that Oswald’s limp was particularly pronounced as they started leaving the movie theatre.

“Does your leg hurt?” he asked.

“It’s been iffy today,” Oswald said, his step definitely slower than usual. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just take some painkillers when we get home.”

“Why don’t you wait here?” Jim said when they reached the street. “I’ll bring the car around and pick you up.”

“There’s no need. I can walk around the block.”

“But you don’t have to.”

“My leg hurts from time to time. Really, it’s nothing.”

Jim did not like hearing that. He also did not like that no matter how much he insisted, Oswald would say no, because he always did, stubborn as he was where his leg was concerned.

“Alright,” Jim said, coming to a decision. 

Stooping down, he wrapped his arms around Oswald’s shoulders and knees and scooped him up. Oswald yelped in surprise, clutching Jim’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” he asked, shocked.

“Since you won’t wait here, I’m carrying you to the car.”

Jim started walking. Oswald was a little heavy, but not too bad and this was definitely preferable to having him walk all the way to the car with an aching leg. Besides, it felt pleasant to carry Oswald, to feel his body nestled against his chest, his arms clinging to him, flushed face so close to his own.

“Jim! I can walk. You don’t have to carry me.”

“I’m not going to let you abuse your leg when it’s hurting.”

“I’m not abusing it. People are staring.”

They were. Pedestrians kept turning their heads to look at them as Jim and Oswald passed them, but he didn’t care.

“Let them.”

Oswald tucked his head into Jim’s shoulder, hiding his face. Jim felt kind of bad about embarrassing him, but his physical comfort took first priority. Giving up, Oswald didn’t speak again until they arrived at the car. Once there, Jim lowered him to the sidewalk. Oswald kept hold of Jim’s shoulders for a little while longer, his breath warm on Jim’s cheek. 

“I think,” he said, looking up at Jim in slight amazement, “I enjoyed that.”

Jim kissed him, savoring the enthusiasm with which Oswald met him.

“I did, too.”


End file.
